


конец света

by goldae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Locked In, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldae/pseuds/goldae
Summary: о бесконечном ливне и двух оставленных в школе подростках
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 1





	конец света

Вообще-то, наступает конец света. Но это – немного позже.

А пока что – пока что Сынкван сидит на холодном полу спортзала и задирает голову вверх, глядя не моргая на то и дело мигающие лампы дневного света. По крыше школы барабанит ливень, и низкое весеннее небо за большими окнами зала кажется от туч почти черным. 

И вообще-то, Сынквана должны были забрать еще пару часов назад. По крайней мере, по его собственным подсчетам – если допустить, что отцу, чтобы доехать до школы из дома, понадобился целый час, если допустить, что ему по какой-то причине позвонили немного позднее, чем родителям других ребят, хоть он и не последний в списке класса, даже если допустить, что дорога из-за ужасной видимости занимает сейчас еще больше времени, чем обычно. Но почему-то этого не происходит, и Сынкван ждет: ждет, успевая сыграть несколько кругов в скучнейшее “я никогда не” в его жизни, поспорить с Мингю и выиграть, поспорить с Мёнхо и проиграть, сделать домашку на завтра, в очередной раз поссориться с Сокмином, прочитать главу книги и вежливо отказаться от предложения матери Чана довезти его до дома. Сейчас он запоздало думает о том, что ему, возможно, стоило согласиться, потому что на четвертом часу ожидания он уже не находит себе места от волнения. Он никак не может дозвониться отцу – связь в этой дыре ловит и без того плохо, но из-за погодных условий сеть пропадает окончательно. А после ухода Чана рядом не остается никого, с кем он мог бы поговорить, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, и когда он после шестнадцатой безуспешной попытки прочитать одну и ту же страницу обводит взглядом зал, он наконец осознает, почему тишину вокруг него не нарушает ничего, кроме шума дождя.

Кроме него в зале не остается почти никого. Хотя его “почти” в данном случае теряет всякий смысл – кроме него в зале остается только Хансоль.

Сынкван утыкается назад в книгу и мысленно ругает себя, потому что думать так, наверное, нехорошо. Потому что прочитай сейчас кто-то его мысли, у этого человека наверняка бы создалось впечатление, будто Сынкван держит Хансоля за пустое место. Но это, конечно, совсем не так. Да и прочитать его мысли здесь сейчас некому. И вообще невозможно. Наверное. Как бы там ни было, Сынквану бы очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-то мог прочитать его мысли. Особенно Хансоль.

Потому что на самом деле Сынкван так вовсе не думает. Сынкван думает много чего другого – возможно, даже слишком много всего другого о Хансоле. Возможно, даже слишком много, как для человека, с которым Хансоль заговаривает раз за день – здороваясь, когда садится за соседнюю парту, и второй раз – когда прощается после уроков. Иногда в третий раз, если не успевает записать домашнее задание или если в его механическом карандаше ломается стержень, а нового с собой нет. В общем-то – Хансоль заговаривает с ним не реже, чем с кем бы то ни было. А вот то, что Сынкван считает каждый раз, скорее всего, должно о чём-то говорить. Но Сынкван предпочитает не слышать.

Вместо этого он слышит скрип половицы и краем глаза замечает, как Хансоль откладывает плеер – старый mp3-плеер без дисплея и с проводными наушниками – и поднимается. И он, наверное, не должен спрашивать, потому что ему не должно быть до этого дела, но он оправдывает себя тем, что ему жутко не хочется оставаться в зале одному.

– Куда ты? – спрашивает он.

Хансоль замирает и смотрит на него удивленно – словно не ожидал, что Сынкван может заговорить с ним. Или словно вообще забыл о его существовании. Ни то, ни другое Сынквану не кажется удивительным.

– В класс, – отзывается он и не двигается, продолжая смотреть на Сынквана, возможно, ожидая какого-то уточняющего вопроса. Но Сынкван лишь кивает и перелистывает страницу книги в попытке показать, что не хочет его задерживать, и спустя несколько секунд молчания Хансоль уходит, а Сынкван поднимает взгляд на мигающую на потолке прямо над ним лампу дневного света.

Интересно, думает он, как долго еще им придется ждать; все ли в порядке с отцом; почему за Хансолем до сих пор не приехали; добрались ли другие ребята домой безопасно; когда закончится дождь; чем еще можно заняться, пока он не закончится; почему так долго не возвращается никто из учителей, которые оставались с ними; почему Хансоль так долго не возвращается; почему два из его вопросов снова связаны с Хансолем; кажется, это уже третий.

Сынкван ложится на спину и смотрит на лампу, нарочно не моргая как можно дольше, а затем закрывает глаза. Возможно, встреться они с Хансолем в ином месте и в иных обстоятельствах, все было бы совсем иначе – так ему нравится думать. Но на самом деле вряд ли хоть что-нибудь было иначе, даже если бы в их классе было двадцать пять человек вместо девяти, а для того, чтобы поймать мобильный интернет, не нужно было выходить на крышу школы. Сынкван не может даже представить себе, как должны были бы сложиться обстоятельства, чтобы Хансоль предпочел чужое общество одиночеству, и тем более – чтобы он предпочёл одиночеству его, Сынквана, общество. Наверное, думает Сынкван, иногда встречаются, чьи жизни параллельны друг другу так же, как нагревательные элементы в лампах дневного света. И это, конечно же, нормально. Просто совсем немного обидно.

Особенно – если тебе хватает глупости влюбиться в такого человека. 

Что должно было быть иначе, чтобы этого не случилось? Может, если бы только Хансоль не был бы единственным новеньким во всей их школе за этот учебный год, если бы только Сынкван чуть больше интересовался учебой и чуть меньше – тем, что происходит вокруг, если бы только Хансоль ничем не отличался от остальных их одноклассников, если бы только Сынкван знал о нем хоть немного больше, если бы только – возможно, тогда у Сынквана все равно не было бы ни единого шанса.

Сынкван открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что зал погружен в полумрак. Раздается запоздалый раскат грома, от которого он невольно вздрагивает и снова садится на полу, а затем достает из кармана телефон, без особой надежды смотрит в правый верхний угол, но сети все так же нет, вздыхает и включает фонарик. Затем он прячет свою книгу в рюкзак и закидывает его на плечо, немного медлит, но все же берет с пола школьную сумку Хансоля, которая оказывается тяжелее, чем он ожидал, и идет к выходу из зала, освещая себе путь фонариком.   
Весенние грозы, делающие проселочные дороги совершенно непроходимыми для машин, ветры, обрывающие линии электропередач, проливные дожди, из-за которых бурные горные реки выходят из берегов – за несколько лет, прошедших после их с отцом переезда сюда Сынкван уже почти успел привыкнуть к этому. Но волей случая ли, волей человеческой самонадеянности ли, к сегодняшней грозе никто оказывается не готов.

Сынкван прислушивается к тишине школьного коридора, но даже здесь слышен вой ветра за стенами, и ускоряет шаг, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж. Он запоздало замечает, что почему-то старается идти тише, словно боясь, что кто-то узнает, что он здесь, а не в зале, где он сейчас должен быть. Где они с Хансолем должны быть.

И на короткое мгновение между моментом, когда он нажимает на ручку двери в их классную комнату, и моментом, когда она поддается, он чувствует страх – что, если Хансоля там не будет? Что, если Сынкван неожиданно окажется единственным оставшимся в школе человеком?

И он прекрасно знает, что это не может быть так, учитель Юн наверняка просто задерживается где-то после того, как попрощался с Чаном и его матерью – возможно, он прямо сейчас пытается связаться с его отцом или с родителями Хансоля, возможно, обсуждает с директором, что делать, если их сегодня так и не смогут забрать, возможно, пытается придумать, как самому отвезти их по домам. Но в мгновение между коротким щелчком ручки и тихим скрипом двери Сынквану почему-то кажется, что во всем мире не остается никого, кроме него.

А потом дверь открывается, и он видит Хансоля.

Дверь открывается – и мгновенно захлопывается у него за спиной из-за сквозняка. Все окна в классе открыты настежь, хотя Сынкван точно помнит, что перед тем, как спуститься в зал, их закрывали, из-за ветра холодно и шумно, оставленные на учительском столе бланки контрольных по математике оказываются разбросаны по полу, а полупрозрачные светлые занавески развеваются, как знамена, возвещающие о поражении – вот только видит их один лишь Сынкван. Хансоль же, стоящий у окна в конце класса, кажется, совсем не обращает на них внимание, будто капитуляция всего человечества перед стихией его не касается. Он опирается руками на подоконник и стоит, наклонившись вперед всем телом, выглядыва из окна на улицу. Косой дождь заливает пол у его ног.

– Что ты… – начинает Сынкван, но ветер развеивает его слова раньше, чем они успевают достигнуть Хансоля, и тот, кажется, даже не обращает внимания на хлопнувшую за Сынкваном дверь, даже не оборачивается, и он медлит, сомневаясь. Серую тьму за окном прорезает вспышка молнии, и Хансоль даже не меняется у лице ни когда видит ее, ни когда раздается оглушительный раскат грома – он смотрит за окно, будто завороженный, а Сынкван смотрит на него: хаос, вселенское спокойствие и бесконечная растерянность, разомкнутый круг жизни.

Хансоль садится на подоконник – полубоком, должно быть, планируя перевесить ноги через карниз, и в этот момент Сынкван теряет всякую связь с его спокойствием. Он делает несколько поспешных шагов вперед – сначала скорее рефлекторно, потому что то, что Хансоль делает, кажется ему невероятно глупым и по-глупому опасным, – а затем по инерции, потому что их взгляды на мгновение пересекаются, и это ощущается так, будто пути для отступления у него попросту не остается.

– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает, но скорее кричит Сынкван, останавливаясь у соседнего окна, чтобы его закрыть. Пальцы скользят по мокрой ручке, капли ливня ударяют в лицо и остаются на рубашке, а мягкие школьные кеды мгновенно намокают.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – почти одновременно с ним спрашивает Хансоль – или так, по крайней мере, кажется Сынквану, потому что говорит он не громче, чем обычно, и остается лишь угадывать слова по его губам.

– Свет пропал, – говорит он, обтирая руки о школьные брюки.

– Здорово, – отзывается Хансоль громче, с искренней радостью в голосе, хотя Сынкван не может взять в толк, чему тут можно радоваться. Он подходит чуть ближе и видит, что вся передняя часть футболки Хансоля мокрая, а с его волос капает вода. – Ты пришел, чтобы это сказать?

– Нет, я... – начинает Сынкван и не может закончить. Он пришел, потому что не хотел быть один в большом и пустом спортзале. Или – потому, что хотел убедиться, что с Хансолем все в порядке. Или – потому что первое объяснение могло бы стать хорошим поводом избежать второго. – Ты простудишься. Давай я закрою окно.

Хансоль мотает головой и смотрит на Сынквана немного растерянно: мол, где это видано, чтобы кто-то мог простудиться в такую погоду, а затем улыбается – мягко и будто немного виновато.

– Не нужно, – говорит он.

– Но здесь холодно, – зачем-то настаивает Сынкван, удивляясь сам себе – ему казалось, что он давно научился подавлять свое врожденное упрямство. У него давно не возникало желания убедить кого-либо в чем-то – но возможно, он просто не находил что-либо достаточно важным.

Так что важного в том, что происходит сейчас?

– Мне не холодно, – спокойно говорит Хансоль и в одно мгновение мрачнеет. – Отойди, пожалуйста.

Сынкван резко останавливается, одной ногой уже успев наступить в лужу у подоконника.

– Прости, нет, я не имел в виду ничего такого, – поспешно говорит Хансоль и отводит взгляд. – Я хотел сказать, что если тебе холодно, тебе лучше не стоять здесь. А не то, что тебе лучше не, – он резко обрывает фразу и проводит рукой по волосам, подгибает одну ногу под себя и начинает очень сосредоточенно разглядывать оконный проем. А Сынкван отчаянно пытается вспомнить, случалось ли до этого ему слышать от Хансоля более длинную фразу в чей угодно адрес. В свой – точно нет. Но договаривать он, кажется, не собирается.

– Все в порядке, – не очень уверенно говорит Сынкван. Он чувствует капли дождя на своих руках, чувствует, как вода продолжает медленно просачиваться сквозь ткань кедов, но все же делает еще шаг к подоконнику. Хансоль косится на него и сгибает ноги в коленях, подтягивая их ближе к себе, освобождая для него место. Сынквану же холодно не то, что стоять рядом – ему, кажется, холодно даже просто смотреть на Хансоля.

Он протягивает руку и осторожно касается руки Хансоля – чуть выше запястья. Во взгляде Хансоля мелькает смятение, вопрос, и Сынкван ждет, что за ними последует раздражение, неприязнь или злость. Но Хансоль смотрит на него так, будто пытается понять, что у него на уме, и Сынквану на мгновение кажется, что в этом взгляде он видит свое отражение. Ему никогда не удается понять, что на уме у других.

– Нам нужно вернуться вниз, – говорит Сынкван негромко. – Пойдем.

– Зачем? – спрашивает Хансоль, и Сынкван почти надеется услышать в его вопросе насмешку, но слышит лишь шум дождя. Он выдыхает.

– Нас будут искать. Волноваться.

– Кто?

Хансоль почему-то не убирает руку, думает Сынкван. Почему он не убирает руку? Почему сам Сынкван не делает того же?

– Учителя, – говорит он и легонько тянет Хансоля за руку. – Твои родители, когда приедут. Мой отец.

Хансоль качает головой, и Сынкван наконец понимает, что видит в его глазах.

– Если кто-то приедет, – говорит он и кивает в сторону распахнутого окна, – мы это увидим. Но никто не приедет.

Сынкван хмурится, а затем давит из себя неловкий смешок:

– Приедут, конечно. Как они могут не приехать?

Хансоль улыбается одним лишь уголком губ и неожиданно легко поддается – сначала свешивает ноги с подоконника, а затем плавно спрыгивает вниз, разбрызгивая собравшуюся у подоконника воду на ноги Сынквана. Тот тянется было закрыть окно, но останавливается – понимает, для этого ему придется выпустить руку Хансоля.

А сделать это он почему-то не готов.

– Посмотри, – говорит Хансоль, но сам к окну больше не поворачивается. – Похоже, что кто-то приедет?

И Сынкван смотрит – сначала на неестественно темное небо, затем – на окруженный высокими, сейчас гнущимися от безжалостного ветра деревьями школьный двор, на потоки воды, стекающие со стороны дороги в низину.

– Здесь такое каждую весну, – говорит он нарочито беспечно, щурится от ветра и отступает от окна, чуть сильнее сжимая запястье Хансоля. – Пару дней будут дожди, может, неделю. Уроки отменят. Но это ничего страшного, правда. Только догонять потом много придется.

Хансоль хмыкает, но не спорит, и он продолжает:

– Там, где ты жил раньше, наверное, такого не бывает, да? Там, где жил раньше я – не бывает. Я раньше жил…

– В Пусане, – перебивает его Хансоль. – Я знаю.

– Откуда? 

– От тебя. Ты говорил это, когда мы только познакомились. В мой первый день здесь.

– Правда? Прости, я забыл, – немного смущенно произносит Сынкван. И не то чтобы он в самом деле не помнил, о чем говорил – скорее, пытался поговорить с Хансолем, когда тот только перевелся в их школу, – но он не думал, что это запомнит сам Хансоль. Скорее всего, Сынкван просто показался ему излишне навязчивым. Скорее всего, сейчас он лишь подтверждает это впечатление. 

Он останавливается у своей парты, наконец выпуская руку Хансоля – осторожно, будто любое резкое движение может спугнуть его, заставить уйти. Даже несмотря на то, что уходить им сейчас некуда. Даже несмотря на то, он что зачем-то пошел за Сынкваном. Он раскрывает оставленный на парте рюкзак, перебирает все вещи в нем, извлекает с самого дна пакет со сменной одеждой для физкультуры, которая должна была быть во второй половине дня, и протягивает его Хансолю. – Держи. Там есть сухая футболка и штаны. Думаю, тебе подойдут. Обувь внизу осталась, извини. Если…

– Не нужно, – говорит Хансоль и берет у него пакет, но даже не заглядывает вовнутрь. Он оглядывает Сынквана будто оценивающе и слегка качает головой. – Спасибо.

– Не за что, – отзывается Сынкван и отступает от парты, чтобы закрыть все остальные окна – значительно медленнее, чем ему хочется это сделать из-за холода, чтобы дать Хансолю время. Но когда он закрывает последнее, когда класс погружается в почти полную тишину, и он оборачивается, Хансоль все так же сидит на краешке его парты – в своей темной свободной и насквозь мокрой футболке с лого какой-то неизвестной ему группы. Он рассеянно теребит ручки пакета и смотрит в окно, а Сынкван почему-то чувствует себя бесконечно одиноко.

Он едва слышно вздыхает, подходит к Ханослю и садится рядом, молча забирает из его рук пакет и достает бережно сложенную чисто-белую футболку, пару секунд смотрит на нее, затем на Хансоля.

– Ты точно не будешь переодеваться? – спрашивает он.

– Лучше ты, – говорит Хансоль, не глядя на него. – Твоя одежда тоже промокла немного.

Сынкван кивает, задерживает дыхание на какое-то мгновение и подносит ткань к волосам Хансоля – мягко, почти неощутимо, сразу готовясь остраниться или к тому, что отстранится Хансоль, но оказываясь совершенно не готов к тому, что тот лишь немного повернет голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза с немым вопросом.

– У тебя с волос вода капает, – гораздо тише и гораздо более виновато, чем надеялся, произносит Сынкван.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – спрашивает Хансоль не громче.

Сынкван проводит футболкой по его волосам и не отвечает. Сынкван думает – как хорошо, что Хансоль не может знать, что сейчас у него на уме. Ведь у Сынквана на уме – его неозвученные ответы: наверное, затем, чтобы оказаться хоть кому-то в чем-то полезным; наверное, потому что он видит это как едва ли не единственный свой шанс стать ближе к Хансолю, хотя даже он сам в этот шанс не верит; наверное, потому что это кажется ему правильным в той мере, в которой он вообще способен верить в правильность своих действий.

Сынкван думает – как плохо, что он не может знать, что сейчас на уме у Хансоля.

– Почему ты думаешь, что никто не приедет? – спрашивает он.

Ткань футболки в его руках становится влажной, и он снова складывает ее, пытаясь найти относительно сухой участок ткани, и проводит по шее Хансоля, но тот останавливает его – касается тыльной стороны его ладони кончиками пальцев, но не отталкивает, не оставляет даже пространства, чтобы он мог убрать руку. Сынкван сжимает футболку чуть крепче, словно надеясь, что это поможет ему не сделать чего-то, о чем он может потом пожалеть.

Хансоль слегка склоняет голову набок, и Сынкван понимает, что был прав – он смотрит с сочувствием и легкой грустью. Так смотрят на детей, которые к десяти годам все еще не знают, что рождественские подарки покупают их родители на распродажах. Так смотрят на бездомных собак, которые увязываются за тобой по дороге от станции электрички до дома и которых тебе нечем покормить. Так смотрят на тех, кого тебе неминуемо предстоит разочаровать, но в этом не будет ни капли твоей вины. Просто так случается. 

Просто так должно быть.

– Потому что некому ехать, – говорит Хансоль и убирает руку, а Сынкван еще некоторое время продолжает машинально касаться тканью футболки его кожи – _касаться его кожи сквозь ткань футболки_. – Потому что во всем мире больше никого не осталось.

Сынкван морщится.

– Я же серьезно спросил, – говорит он тихо и откладывает футболку на край парты.

– А я серьезно ответил.

– Ага, конечно, – тихо ворчит Сынкван и поджимает губы. – С чего вдруг бы в мире могло больше никого не остаться?

– С того, что наступил конец света.

Хансоль говорит это спокойно и просто – так, будто пересказывает что-то, услышанное в утренних новостях по радио. Будто конец света – событие, по важности находящееся где-то между ярмаркой в соседнем городке и покраской лавочек в школьном дворе. И Хансоль улыбается Сынквану, но в его улыбке почему-то нет ни капли насмешки, ни капли лукавости. Улыбка Хансоля – теплая, как августовские закаты над горами, которые он совсем недавно научился любить, как потрескивание костра из палых листьев на заднем дворе, как мягкие волны бесконечных полей. Хансоль улыбается так, будто пытается его успокоить.

Так, будто за что-то извиняется перед ним.

Сынкван смеется – негромко и нервно.

– О чем ты говоришь? – он хочет, чтобы его слова звучали Хансолю укором, ведь это совсем не смешно. Вот только Хансоль не похож на того, кто будет пытаться напугать своего одноклассника глупыми страшилками. А Сынкван, в свою очередь, не похож на того, кто в эти страшилки поверит. Но то, что говорит Хансоль сейчас, то, как он это говорит, Сынквану не нравится. Не нравится настолько, что он хочет, чтобы это закончилось как можно скорее – чтобы Хансоль рассмеялся ему в лицо, увидев его реакцию, дав тем самым ему подтверждение, что ему не следовало заговаривать с ним, не стоило вообще идти за ним. Сынквану стоило остаться на первом этаже, в чуть более глобальной перспективе – Сынквану стоило остаться дома сегодня утром, а вообще – Сынквану стоило никогда сюда не приезжать. Но это, конечно, он знал и так. – Это просто гроза.

– Просто гроза, – эхом повторяет Хансоль. – Ты когда-нибудь видел такую грозу?

– Здесь часто бывают грозы.

– И все вот такие?

Сынкван невольно вздрагивает от оглушительного раската грома, но все же не может, не решается сдаться:

– Грозы разные. С чего ты решил…

– Просто я знаю, – пожимает плечами Хансоль. И Сынквана это все, по правде, немного выводит из себя. А точнее, все это в сочетании с долгим ожиданием, холодом и темнотой, окончательно лишает его равновесия.

– Ты знаешь, а больше никто не знает? – резко спрашивает он и фыркает. Почему-то он ощущает обиду, хоть и понимает, что не имеет на нее никакого права – Хансоль ему не друг, он о Хансоле вообще не знает ровным счетом ничего. Хансоль не обязан быть таким, каким Сынквану бы хотелось, чтобы он оказался. Хансоль не давал ему никаких надежд, чтобы сейчас разочаровать. Разочарование Сынквана – полностью его собственная вина. 

– Не веришь? – в голосе Хансоля ему слышится огорчение. – Ничего. Я бы тоже не поверил.

– Тогда зачем ты говоришь мне все это?

Хансоль вздыхает и начинает теребить край своей футболки. И Сынкван все пытается понять, зачем ему может быть это нужно. Кажется, он никогда не делал Хансолю ничего плохого – он вообще всегда и во всем старается поступать так, как когда-то учила его мать: относиться к другим так, как он бы хотел, чтобы относились к нему. Конечно, в некоторых случаях такая установка может давать сбой – как бы он ни относился к Хансолю, тот раньше не относился к нему вообще никак. Но теперь Сынкван думает: возможно, “никак” не было худшим вариантом.

– Потому что веришь ты в это или нет, он все равно наступил, – размеренно говорит Хансоль, не глядя на него. – Лучше, чтобы ты знал.

– Прекрати, – мотает головой Сынкван. – Пожалуйста. Сейчас не время для шуток.  
Повисает молчание, но не тишина. 

– Хорошо, – наконец кивает Хансоль и подносит ладонь ребром ко рту, словно таким образом удерживая слова, которые хочет и должен сказать, и легко покачивает головой в задумчивости. – Хорошо. Это неправда. Да. Я пошутил. Извини. Глупо получилось.

– Не то слово, – бурчит Сынкван и скрещивает руки на груди, начиная сосредоточенно разглядывать книжный шкаф у дальней стены класса, и все же почему-то чувствует облегчение.

– Ты злишься на меня?

Почему Хансоля это вообще волнует? И почему Сынкван медлит, прежде чем ответить? Он краем глаза видит очередную вспышку молнии и зажмуривается, предчувствуя раскат грома, делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает.

– Не злюсь, – говорит он. Ведь это правда – все в самом деле нормально. Скоро за ними приедут, отвезут их домой, и еще около недели они не будут видеться. Это хорошо – Сынквану кажется, что теперь видеться с Хансолем ему будет еще более неловко, чем было до этого. Но теперь Хансолю хотя бы будет понятна причина. – Все нормально. Я просто… не очень хорошо понимаю шутки, наверное.

Хансоль кивает:

– Я тоже. – Он слегка наклоняется назад, опираясь руками о парту, и запрокидывает голову голову, какое-то время глядя в потолок. – Крыша старая. Протекать начнет еще до утра, наверное.

– Нас заберут раньше, – говорит Сынкван как можно убедительнее. Знать бы ему, кого он пытается в этом убедить. – Мы не останемся здесь ночевать.

– А если вдруг останемся? – Хансоль склоняет голову иприщуривается, глядя на него. Словно выжидает чего-то. А Сынкван не любит, когда от него чего-то ожидают.

– Тогда медпункте есть кушетки. Только на них, наверное, не очень удобно…

– На них ужасно неудобно, – со знанием дела подтверждает Хансоль, и Сынквану стоит усилий не поинтересоваться, откуда в нем такая уверенность.

– Но это лучше, чем ничего, – говорит он вместо этого.

Хансоль болтает ногами в воздухе. От него сквозит напускным безразличием – напускным, думается Сынквану, потому что он не верит, что Хансоль и правда может сохранять невозмутимость в такой ситуации. Потому что на самого Сынквана, как бы он ни пытался сейчас это скрыть, медленно накатывает паника, зародившаяся от слов Хансоля. Почему за ними в самом деле никто не приходит? Почему их родители до сих пор не приехали? Хансоль бросает на Сынквана короткий взгляд – будто собирается что-то сказать, но так и не решается.

– Что? – спрашивает Сынкван, чтобы заполнить молчание хоть чем-то.

Очередная вспышка молнии на мгновение заливает класс мертвым белесым светом. Хансоль смотрит на него – и Сынкван почти готов подумать, что это красиво.

– Да я просто… – начинает Хансоль, но остатка фразы Сынкван не слышит – она тонет в протяжном раскате грома. – Но ты только не сердись, хорошо? 

– Что? – поспешно переспрашивает он.

– Ничего важного, правда, – Хансоль отводит взгляд, смотрит в пол. И говорит едва слышно: – Скажи, если бы сейчас в самом деле наступил конец света – нет, только, дослушай, хорошо? – Хотя Сынкван и не пытается его перебить. – Если бы ты знал, что совсем скоро наступит конец света, что бы ты сделал?

Сынкван смотрит на Хансоля со смесью замешательства и легкого раздражения. Дался ему этот конец света? Но это – лучше, чем молчать. Это – больше, чем все, на что он мог рассчитывать до сегодняшнего дня.

Поэтому если Хансолю хочется поговорить о гипотетическом конце света – хорошо, Сынкван поговорит с ним. 

– А я могу задать уточняющие вопросы? – интересуется он.

Хансоль усмехается:

– Концу света?

– Нет, тебе. Про конец света.

– Можешь попробовать.

И Сынкван пробует:

– Если наступает конец света, как я узнаю о нем? От тебя?

Хансоль покусывает губу, задумываясь, прежде чем ответить:

– Да, все так же, как сейчас. Наступает конец света, а ты застрял в школе со мной и двумя учителями, которые, кажется, уже давно уехали без нас.

Сынкван не сдерживает легкий смешок, который звучит несколько более нервно, чем он ожидает.

– И сколько у меня есть времени?

Хансоль встает с парты, не спеша подходит к окну, приоткрывает его и принюхивается к воздуху. Сынкван ежится от холода.

– Я бы сказал, что пара часов? – произносит Хансоль задумчиво, смотрит на Сынквана и, словно опомнившись, закрывает окно. – Плюс-минус.

– Немного, – Сынкван, кажется, постепенно проникается этой идеей, потому что такая перспектива и впрямь кажется ему безрадостной. – По такой погоде даже до дома не добраться.

Хансоль разводит руками. Он так и остается стоять у окна, с бушующей за его спиной лишь за кажущимся сейчас таким хрупким стеклом грозой. И что-то в его голосе меняется – пропадает знакомая мягкость, и хотя он не повышает голоса, Сынкван отчетливо слышит каждое слово:

– Ничего поделать не могу. Пара часов, а дальше – все. Хляби все небесные разверзнутся и денно и нощно дождь на Землю станет лить – как там это? – разлившись далеко, пока потоп не скроет гребни высочайших гор.

Сынкван моргает. 

– Это что, Библия? – недоуменно спрашивает он.

Хансоль усмехается.

– Ну, в какой-то мере. А что?

– Ничего, просто… – Сынкван мнется. В очередной раз происходит несовпадение его ожиданий, выстроенных на полном отсутствии информации, с реальностью. – Я просто не думал, что ты в такое веришь.

– Я тоже так не думаю. В отличие от моих родителей.

Сынкван сдавленно выдыхает. Он чувствует себя неловко – ему кажется, что сейчас он должен сказать что-то, чтобы проявить сочувствие, возможно, поддержку, но ни в чем из этого он не уверен. Хансоль говорит совершенно спокойно, и хотя в классе темно, Сынквану кажется, что на его лице при этом не отражается никаких эмоций, требующих утешения. Да и Сынкван вряд ли является тем, кто мог бы ему это утешение дать. 

Он встает с парты и подходит к Хансолю – просто затем, чтобы убедиться, говорит он себе, потому что другой причины быть не может. Теперь он отчетливо слышит непрекращающийся гул ветра за окном. Он смотрит поверх плеча Хансоля, и ему кажется, что небо становится еще темнее.

И может быть, думает он,  
может быть, Хансоль в чем-то прав.

– А во что тогда ты веришь? – спрашивает он тихо.

– Я? – Хансоль удивленно приподнимает брови, словно вопрос застаёт его врасплох. Он смотрит на Сынквана слегка растерянно. – Я верю во многое. Верю в людей. В закон равновесия Вселенной. В гороскопы, которые обещают удачу Рыбам. В то, что если загадать желание в 11:11, оно обязательно сбудется. По большому счету – наверное, в судьбу, но с ней я еще не определился. А ты?

Сынкван смотрит Хансолю в глаза.

Во что он верит? 

В несчастливые совпадения, в законы физики, в предсказания из печенья, в рекламу витаминов по радио, в гороскопы, не предвещающие ничего хорошего для Козерогов. По большому счету – наверное, он мог бы поверить в судьбу.

– Я верю тебе, – говорит он. – Насчет конца света. Сейчас – верю.

И Сынкван понимает, что значит оказаться в глазу бури.

Во взгляде Хансоля непонимание сменяется недоверием, а потом – облегчением. И он улыбается Сынквану.

– Правда?

Сынкван кивает.

– Ну, тогда, – Хансоль потирает шею и отводит взгляд, – тогда хорошо. Я рад. Потому что знаешь, это правда. Последний день Земли. Так что если есть что-то, что ты хотел бы сделать, прежде чем это произойдет, времени осталось не так уж и много.

Если бы это был последний день Земли, Сынкван бы сделал шаг к Хансолю и коснулся его руки своей. Он заметил бы, что руки у Хансоля теплые, даже несмотря на то, что ему сейчас должно быть холодно, а губы – сухие, искусанные, но при этом мягкие, и когда Хансоль сжал бы его ладонь в своей, ему бы показалось, что атмосферное давление вокруг них упало на десятки миллиметров ртути. 

Если бы это был последний день Земли, то, что Сынкван хочет поцеловать Хансоля, все равно бы ничего не изменило.

Сынкван берет его ладонь в свою и спрашивает:

– А есть что-то, что хотел бы сделать ты?

Хансоль переводит взгляд сначала на их руки, затем – снова на Сынквана. За его спиной сверкает молния.

Хансоль улыбается так, будто прощается с ним.

– Есть, – говорит он. – Я бы хотел…

Сынкван вздрагивает, когда гремит гром, и на мгновение закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как Хансоль осторожно переплетает свои пальцы с его и чуть сильнее сжимает его ладонь.

– Что ты сказал? – переспрашивает он, но на этот раз не дожидается ответа – потому что Хансоль наверняка сказал не это.

Но наступает конец света – так какая разница?


End file.
